


Dean's Christmas Secret

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean buys himself a little something for Christmas, but his real present turns out to be something better, thanks to Castiel.





	Dean's Christmas Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this ten days before December 17, i.e. the day that tumblr goes "clean". I've got a bunch of little ficlets on tumblr that are attached to posts that include photographs I've found on other blogs, many of which will probably disappear from the site after the purge. Time to back some stuff up here.
> 
> This particular story was attached to a gifset that I'm not going to bother trying to preserve, as the story works without it. For now, you can see it [here](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/168683058631/is-it-too-early-to-unwrap-this-christmas-surprise), but I doubt it's going to stay there for long.

Dean bought the ensemble for himself as a little Christmas treat. Wearing something silky and sexy under his clothes gives him a confident buzz that gets him through the most boring witness interviews. It’s something he does now and then to treat himself, and it’s always been his little secret.

But apparently Cas, while now fully human, has retained some freaky angel psychic powers. Or maybe he just knows Dean so well, inside and out, that he can read his tiny tells and see his sexy secrets.

As soon as Dean steps out of the bathroom with panties, garter belt, and stockings thoroughly hidden under what he thinks of as his “Mr. Rogers outfit”, Cas’ demeanor changes. His eyes rake up and down Dean’s body like he’s got x-ray vision, like he can see right through that boring sweater and slacks to the beautiful lingerie beneath.

Dean’s supposed to be heading out of the motel room right now to meet Sam at the scene but Cas crowds him up against the wall beside the door. He stares deep into Dean’s eyes and murmurs, “I like your outfit, Dean. I’d like to see more of it."

For a minute Dean thinks maybe he passed out in the bathroom while he was changing. Maybe he hit his head on the sink and this is the hallucination his concussed brain is serving up? No way Cas is into him like this. No way every one of his fantasies is coming true. No way he could be that lucky.

And again Cas seems to read his mind. His hands move lightly to Dean’s hips and he caresses along the elaborate waistband of Dean’s garter belt. He moves to whisper in Dean’s ear, warm breath sending shivers down Dean’s spine. "I’d like to put my hands all over you tonight, Dean. If that’s alright with you.”

_Merry Christmas to me, Dean thinks._


End file.
